Broken Vow
by kaesaku
Summary: What happens when the person you love suddenly loses his memory, including you and the love you shared? A story about the struggles in life, love and holding on to a vow that wasn't meant to be broken. [yaoi] [RuHana, MitRu] CHAP 5 UP! EDITED!!!!
1. Prologue: One Critical Turn

**Wait! Before you lash out or something, lemme say first that, **YES**, I got the title from Lara Fabian's song which is included in the soundtrack of Meteor Garden 2. And, **YES**, I got the idea for this fic on the same show, too. But, **NO**, Meteor Garden and F4 are not mine, unfortunately.. Although, I'd like to think that the **BEAUTIFUL** **Ken Zhu** (Xi Men) is mine.. Nyahaha! *gets hit in the head by gurl_labo* itaii.. oh yeah, and her's too..  
  
**This is for rhygell, since you asked for a hana-uke fic..  
  
**For kimi-chan and kristel, for burning my phone line til the wee hours of the morning..  
  
**For gurl_labo, maybe you were right about me wanting to make you cry.. so feast your eyes on this!  
  
**And for all those who like the pairing that is Hanamichi and Rukawa...  
  
**Oh, and also for those who love MitRu... *wink, wink*

**Prologue: One Critical Turn**

Rukawa was driving as fast as he can that day. He hate being late and today was no exception. Especially when he has something important to say.  
  
He grabbed his cellphone and dialed a familiar number. "Hello, Hana?"  
  
"Kitsune, where are you?!" a loud voice yelled.  
  
"Are you there already?" he asked, ignoring the impatience that he can already detect.  
  
"Yes, kitsune. I'm here. What's taking you so long?!" an annoyed and irritated Sakuragi replied.  
  
"I'm driving as fast as I can, do'aho," he insulted. "Just stay there, okay? I have something important to tell you."  
  
Rukawa took hold of a small, black box. He opened it and eyed the content satisfactorily. "Very important," he emphasized.  
  
As he was about to take it out from the box, it slipped from his fingers and fell on the floor of the car. "Oh, crap. Just a sec, Hana," he grumbled on the phone as he bent down to pick it up.  
  
Rukawa's fingers fumbled for the object. "Got it," he said to himself as his hand made contact with it.  
  
When he looked up, his eyes widened when he saw another car directly heading his way.  
  
"Shit!" Rukawa cried out.  
  
He swerved the car to the left so as not to hit the oncoming vehicle. Instead, he crashed on a big tree on the side of the street.  
  
Instantly, everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello? Kaede? Kaede, are you still there?" Sakuragi asked.  
  
"What the hell happened?" he wondered loudly as he heard nothing but raspy, static sounds on the other end of the line.  
  
He sighed loudly. "Might as well get back to waiting."

-tbc-

**oookay, a very short prologue... seems like my dedications are longer... *scratches head* gomen, gomen! but don't worry, i'm gonna upload soon, since i've written up to chapter 4 already... sank yu for reading!


	2. Chapter 1: When Lights Go Out

** Thanks to all those who reviewed my first installment of this fic! ^_^

******To Late-Sleeper- yeah, I didn't understand what Shan Chai was saying, but it did made me feel sad…

******To zwey- yup, taga 'Pinas ako… hehe… so you know how to speak Chinese? ^_^

**Chapter 1: When Lights Go Out**

"Shit!" the man driving the unhurt car exclaimed.  "Oh, shit!  Oh, shit!  Oh, shit!"

He got off quickly from his car and ran to the other vehicle which had crashed to the tree.

He went to the door of the deformed vehicle and saw an unconscious man, with his head on the steering wheel and blood trickling down his forehead.

_I hope he's alive..._ he silently prayed.

He opened the door forcefully, and carefully got the unconscious man out of the wreck.  He walked a few steps away from it, before laying the man on the pavement to check his pulse.

_I'm glad he's alive,_ he silently told himself.  

"Hang on, you're going to be okay."

As if hearing the statement, the injured man's fingers twitched and moved a little.

_Good.  He's moving._  Relief washed over the worry-stricken man.

As his fingers twitched, an object rolled out from his hand.  The object that he'd been holding on so dearly…  The object that almost cost his life…  It was a ring.

***

_What's taking him so long?_ Sakuragi thought.

It was already getting dark and there was still no sign of Rukawa.  He was starting to worry…  No, worry was an understatement.  He knew Rukawa hates being late.  So what could a possible explanation for his nonpresence be?

He leaned his head on the bench and closed his eyes.  Actually, he had an idea on what Rukawa's-important-thing-to-tell-him is.  Sakuragi smiled.  He had been waiting for that for a long time and now it's about to happen.  

_But, he's still not here…_  Worry creased his face again.

He looked around the park, and despite the worry that was building up in him, he couldn't help but feel a bit relaxed whenever he's there.  The park was his and Rukawa's place.

_Worrying will not help,_ he contradictorily thought, as his brain flashed unpretty images of what could have happened to his kitsune.

_It won't help at all_, he shook his head.  _Kaede will come to me.  He always did…_

-tbc-

**I'm listening to F4 now… _Yen Hua De Ji Jie… Oh, it's _The Most Special Existence_ now… heehee.. ^_^_


	3. Chapter 2: A Blank Slate

******Gomen, gomen. *bows* I got hang up a bit so here's chappie 2... Very, very sorry for the late upload… ^_^

******Standard disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 2: A Blank Slate**

Rukawa opened his eyes to an unfamiliar place.  He scanned the room and did not notice anthing familiar with it.

"Glad to see your finally awake," he heard a voice say.  He glanced to the direction of the voice and stared at the person standing beside his bed.  He was also unfamiliar.  Very.

"Who are you?  Where am I?"  Rukawa fired the first two questions he can think of.

"Whoa.  Slowly," the man answered.  He smiled and placed a chair beside Rukawa's bed.

"My name's Hisashi Mitsui, that's for your first question.  And for the second one, you're at my house."

"What am I doing here?"

"Uhm, don't you remember?"  Now it was Mitsui's turn to ask.

"Remember what?"  A helpless Rukawa asked back.

"The accident…"

"What accident?  I don't remember… I don't know what you're talking about."

_Oh, god._  Realization fell on Mitsui.  _Could it be?  That he has amnesia?_

"What?" Rukawa piqued.  "Can you please just tell me something?  Anything?"

"Do you know your name?"

"What do you think am I?  Stupid?" Rukawa snorted.

"No…  Just wondering what your name is…" Mitsui replied, although he already has an idea on what the answer could be.

Rukawa looked alarmed at the simplest question Mitsui threw at him.  Finally, he realized that he would not get the answer to that question, no matter how hard he tried to think.

He covered his face with his hands.  "I don't know my name…" 

Mitsui felt sympathy towards the raven-haired boy.  He smiled gently at him.  The least he can do was tell the boy everything he knew, which was not too much to begin with.

_But that's all I can give for now…_

"Two weeks ago, you had an accident.  Actually, we had an accident.  When I made a right turn, I saw your car heading directly towards me," he explained.  "I think you saw it, too, at the same time, because you swerved your car.  I swerved mine, too, but I was lucky not to crash into a tree..."

"So, I crashed into a tree…"

Mitsui nodded.  "Yes, you did.  I brought-"

"But, why was I driving that bad to head towards your car?" Rukawa interrupted.

"That I wouldn't know."

_Was I a bad driver?_ Rukawa thought.  "Oh, sorry.  Do continue," he said as he noticed Mitsui looking at him.

"I brought you to a hospital and they checked you for internal injuries, and you're fine.  The doctors said I should bring you home, but I don't know where you live, so I brought you here."  

He stopped and checked to see if Rukawa was able to digest everything he said.  Then, he continued,

"You were unconscious the whole time.  I asked one doctor to often visit here to check up on you.  Now, you're finally awake…  Rukawa."

Rukawa's eyes widen.  "Wha-what did you call me?"

"Rukawa.  The caption on your jacket said so."  Mitsui held a what seemed like a varsity college jacket and handed it to Rukawa.  

"Here."

Rukawa let his hands ran on the jacket.  He touched the name sewn on the left chest of the jacket.

"Kaede Rukawa…"  He looked up at Mitsui.  "This is my name..?"

"I guess so.  And apparently, you are or used to be a varsity player of some sport at Kanagawa University," Mitsui said matter-of-factly.  "Look at the back."

Rukawa turned the jacket around and true enough, an emblem of Kanagawa University was sewn on the jacket.

"So, I play a sport…" Rukawa murmured.  "But, I still can't remember anything…"

Mitsui gave him an encouraging smile.  "You know what, the guys I see wearing that jacket are usually basketball players…"

"Really?"

"Yeah.  And you know what, you don't have to worry because I'll try my best to help you…"

"Thanks, Mitsui…"  Then, he added in a soft voice, "I owe you my life."

-tbc-

**I can't believe I was able to concentrate on this chapter while listening to Gensomaden Saiyuki's soundtrack… I mean, it was more on the rock side, and this is, well, not… Ahehehe… ^_^


	4. Chapter 3: In A Blink Of An Eye

******Here's the third chappie!!!! ^_^****

******Standard disclaimers apply.****

**Chapter 3: In A Blink Of An Eye**

A tall redhead was walking along the streets of Kanagawa.  Walking was probably not the right word to describe what he's doing.  It was more like dragging himself in a lifeless manner.****

It had been two weeks since Rukawa's disappearance.  Two miserable weeks…

Sakuragi hated not knowing.  He hated not knowing why Rukawa didn't show up, he hated not knowing where he is, and most of all, he hated the fact of not knowing what to do.

_I've waited that day and now I'm still waiting…_

He alerted the cops about Rukawa's disappearance, emailed people…  There really was nothing he can now, but wait.

"Where are you, Kaede?" he wondered loudly.

In every street, in every corner he goes to, he sees a tall, lanky raven-haired man.  Much to his disappointment, though, it was never Rukawa.

Sakuragi kicked a small stone.  

_I'm tired,_ he thought.  _But, I don't want to go home…  It'll just remind me that the _stupid kitsune is not with me…_  He let out his breath sharply._

He raised his gaze from the ground and saw yet another tall, lanky raven-haired man whose back was facing him.  This time, he felt something.

_Oh, god…  Kaede, is that you?_

Sakuragi's feet were planted on the ground.  He wanted so much to ran up to the man and see if he really was Rukawa, but much to his dismay, he can't move.

_Turn around, please…  Turn around…_ Sakuragi pleaded.  _Please, just let me see your _face'__

Everything around the universe seemed to be against Sakuragi for instead of turning around, the man walked towards the bus that stopped in front of him.

"No!"  Sakuragi mentally kicked himself.

He ran towards the bus to get a good look at the raven-haired man.  Unfortunately, the bus door closed and started to move.  But not before he caught a glimpse of the man he was chasing…

His eyes widen with what he saw.

It was, indeed, Rukawa.

-tbc-

**Heehee… I finished this while listening to Plumb's album, Candy Coated Waterdrops… It's a great album, by the way. ^_^


	5. Chapter 4: Fearing The Unknown

******Gomen for the short installments…  The later chappies will be longer…

******To zwey- why do you always sign anonymously?  I don't even know your email add…  Can you email me instead?   I have something to ask you…   ^_^

******Standard disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 4: Fearing the Unknown**

Sakuragi gasped.  He knew he wasn't wrong.  It was really Rukawa.

"Kaede!!!" he shouted.

It was well known among the basketball team that Sakuragi was the player with the highest stamina.  He can jump really high and can run as fast and as far as he can, for how long, no one really knows.  Now, he decided, was the right time to use such skills.

He chased the bus Rukawa got into.

"Kaede!!!" Sakuragi yelled as he hit the rear end of the bus.  

"Kaede!!!"

The bus kept on moving.

"Kaede!!!"

Much to his disappointment, no one from inside the bus noticed him outside.  Not even Rukawa.

"Kaede!!!!!"

The bus never slowed down.  Sakuragi tried to catch up with it, but the speed of the bus was too much for him.

He took long gulps of air and, finally, exhaustion fell on him.  He slumped on the ground.

He covered his face with his hands and tried to contemplate on what had just happened.

"I finally saw him."

***

"So, I'm here once again…"  Sakuragi said to no one in particular.  "If there were no police, I probably would have slept here…"

He looked around the park and noticed that he was the only person left, save for a couple of lovers doing who-knows-what at the darker part of the park.

He glanced at his watch and sighed.  8:50 p.m.

_No wonder._

Sakuragi shut his eyes and tried to relax.

"Damn it!  I can't!"  He slapped his forehead.

He leaned his head on the bench and faced the sky.

"Was it really him or was I just hallucinating?" he asked himself out loud.

_Maybe, I wanted to see him badly that's why every other guy I see looks like him…_ he thought.

_Demo…_  He sighed.   _I know it's him…_

_I felt something different when I saw him…  Aside from happiness and relief that that baka's okay…_

_I couldn't quite point out what…_

_Maybe, fear..?_

_What am I thinking?_ Sakuragi ran a hand through his short hair.  It was shaven a couple of months ago by Rukawa, nonetheless, because the latter was fond of his hairstyle which started after their loss against Kainan. [1]

_That I am afraid of Kaede..?_

_No, it's not that…  he_ thought.

_I'm afraid of what his answer may be when I ask him what happened to him, why he never showed up, where he was all along…_

_I'm afraid, because I don't know…_

_I don't know anything…_

_…and I'm not making sense._  Sakuragi rolled his eyes.

_Why am I thinking like this anyway?_  He sighed.  _I wish none of this happened.  _Suddenly, I have this feeling that our lives changed in an instant.__

_Well, I don't know for him, but, mine sure did.  After he disappeared…_

-tbc-

**[1] Sorry! Can't help it! I fell for dear Hana after I saw his shaven-hair-look (semi-kalbo for those from the Philippines) and I just have to insert that… Heehee... ^_^

**I finished this while listening to Sobakasu and Kimi Ni Fureru from Ruruoni Kenshin…  Rock songs while typing a sad love story…  Sometimes, I don't understand how I work…


	6. Chapter 5: Better Than Fireworks

**After 10 years… Ta-daaa!!!! I'm back! Yes, yes, you guys can hang me or shoot me already for making you wait for this chappie. Gommeeeennn... *bows* The reason is called _College Education. I don't want to waste the taxes your parents pay (this is for the Filipino readers out there) that are used for my education, you know… _

**Standard disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 5: Better Than Fireworks**

"So what you have is called retrograde amnesia," Mitsui said thoughtfully as he and Rukawa passed through the hospital lobby.  Receiving not even a slightest hint of reaction, Mitsui turned to the other boy wondering if he's worried on how to get his memory back.

"Rukawa?  The doctor said it's fairly common among people who receive severe blows to the head so you don't have to worry-"

"Huh?  What?  Are you saying something?"

Mitsui nearly sweatdropped.  _He wasn't even listening._

"And I thought you were worried," he muttered.  "Didn't you even listen to what the doctor said?"

Rukawa shook his head.  "It was so boring, I fell asleep."

"What?!  This is your life we're talking about!" Mitsui blurted out.

"That's why you're here.  I knew you were listening," the raven-haired boy replied.

He gave Rukawa an amused look.  "User-friendly," he jokingly added.

A soft breeze passed by bringing with it a delicious aroma.  Mitsui turned towards the direction where it came from and noticed a Chinese noodle stand at the corner of the street.

"Oi.  Hungry?"

Rukawa nodded.

They both approached the noodle stand and ordered their dinner for the night.

***

"Are you sure there's nothing else you want?"

"Hai," Rukawa answered while he took the box of noodles from Mitsui.  "This is fine."  He glanced at Mitsui and couldn't believe how lucky he was that this was the guy who found him.

Mitsui noticed him looking.  "What?" he inquired.

Rukawa lowered his gaze.  "Nothing.  Just thinking about… some stuff…"

"Care to enlighten me?"

Rukawa stopped walking and turned to face Mitsui.  "I just thought that I'm really lucky you're here with me…"  He paused for a while before continuing.  "…and that you really don't know how to cook because you always buy me take-out food like this," he said while wiggling the box of noodles in front of Mitsui's face.

"Oh, is that so?" Mitsui gave the younger boy a mock-glare.

Rukawa smirked.  'You know, looking angry doesn't suit you," he replied before starting to walk again.

Mitsui chuckled and caught up with him.  "Fine, if you say so…"

He stole a glimpse of Rukawa and was really glad that the boy was enjoying the company as much as he does.  He smiled to himself.

_I'm glad I found you…_

They walked in companionable silence, then, suddenly, something caught Rukawa's eye.

"Look!" he exclaimed.

Mitsui turned to where Rukawa was pointing and was in awe with what he saw.

"Wow…" was the only thing he can say.

***

"Huh?  Wha-"  Sakuragi suddenly sat up from his lying position on the bench.  He rubbed his neck and looked around the surroundings.

_Can't believe I slept on this hard bench...  _

He swung his legs from the bench and ran a hand through his hair.  Sakuragi stretched his arms before he stood up and prepared to leave the park.  As he was walking away, he noticed something glinting at the sky.  He tilted his head to have a good look at it.

_"It's beautiful, isn't it?"_

_"Yes, it is."_

_"There's a saying that if you see a meteor shower, it means that you have found the person you're meant to be with for the rest of your life, your true love…"_

_"Kitsune?!__  Don't tell me you believe in this old wives' sayings!"_

_"Do'aho.  Believe it."_

_And I did…_ Sakuragi thought bitterly.  _When I saw the look on his face that night, I _believed it.  I believed that stupid saying._  "Now, look at me!" he shouted to no one in particular.  "True love, huh?  For the rest of my life? What a joke!"  _

He stared hard at the meteor shower and fought the tears that were threatening to fall down.  _Liar…_

With that, Sakuragi looked down and started to leave the park.  He bumped to a couple of people and didn't even bothered to look up and apologize.  

"Oh, sorry," one of the persons said. "Here.  The view seems much better here."

"Okay," the other replied.

Sakuragi overheard the conversation and tried hard to stop himself from laughing.  He shook his head.  _Poor couple.__  Another victim of the infamous meteor shower superstition.  "Good luck to both of you," he muttered.  _You'll need it.__

***

Mitsui rubbed his arm.  "Ouch.  That man was huge," he grimaced.  He turned to look at Rukawa who seemed oblivious to everything around him ever since he casted his eyes on the sky.

"Look, Mitsui."

The sky was beautiful.  Very beautiful.  It felt like New Year's Eve that night.  The meteors looked like they came from some big glowing thing that suddenly split itself into a thousand different parts, each casting a light across the dark sky.  The heavens was illuminated by these meteors, sparkling with every move it made, creating a splendid vision, almost as if it were not real.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Rukawa asked.

Mitsui nodded.  Beautiful was an understatement.

"It's a meteor shower," he continued.  "It was said that if you see one, it means that you have found the person you're meant with for the rest of your life," he added gently.

Mitsui stared at Rukawa in surprise.  "For a guy who can't even remember his name, you expect me to believe that?!"

Rukawa glared at him.

"I was just kidding!" Mitsui hastily replied.  "But, really Rukawa, how did you know that?"

"I don't know…" Rukawa answered without taking his eyes off the sky.  "I just did."

-tbc-

**I know, I know.. Very Meteor Garden. Heehee.. Can't help it! I'm a big fan of the Dao Ming Si-San Cai love team! At last, a heterosexual pairing! Nyahahaha! ^_^


End file.
